


Derek Hale, Agent of SHIELD

by coffeebuddha, rispacooper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Developing Relationship, Families of Choice, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Fic, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebuddha/pseuds/coffeebuddha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where SHIELD builds Derek a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale, Agent of SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> Rispa and I weren't even drunk, but we managed to write fifteen pages of emotionally constipated Derek Hale getting a pack and finding happiness. There is no excuse for this. 
> 
> There was also clearly no beta for this.
> 
> Sorry not sorry.

Derek needs a SHIELD pack with Coulson as the alpha.

A pack of people who can defend themselves! It's the best. Because he is not the alpha. He's in charge, but he's not the Alpha. there is a hierarchy. His pack, but not as their ultimate leader. He just protects it.

Coulson is the Alpha. (Or Nick, but I like the idea that even though he's technically over Coulson, Coulson is the one that Derek recognizes as his alpha.)

Coulson ain't afraid of no werewolves. And he'd be upfront too. Spies die, in the spy business. We will be making use of you, your body and your particular skills.

And then his mouth would quirk, faintly. But we might assist you in some better fight training first, Mr Hale.

Don't count on your strength to save you. Use your head. Also maybe carry a gun too. Just in case.  
  
Then he'd make Derek work with a team. Slowly. Just bringing them in one at a time, knowing his instincts would force him to fight to the death for them.

Less flipping, more punching.

He finally gets a pack! A pack of his very own! :D

Coulson. Calm and confident and utterly in charge, but still completely approachable by his team. He is a perfect alpha.

Yesssss Coulson. Calm, centered alpha. Totally fine with how sometimes Derek has to smell him and rub against him.

Hmm there should be a mouthy tech on this team. Someone who may have gone through SHIELD training but it is still just a techie, and human. Small and weak and far too reckless for Derek;s liking.

We both know you're talking about Stiles, so I'm just going to call him Stiles. Danny's actually the one I'd cast as the techie, because he's actually shown on the show hacking and shit. But I can see Stiles being in the research side of SHIELD and being recruited by Coulson to do research exclusively for their team, and sometimes he has to go out with the team because of reasons. :D

I am going to say that even science agents get field training at SHIELD.

But... Stiles and Lydia as the science twins?

Yes, they would, because there's always a chance that even if they aren't sent out in the field, the field will come to them.

Science twins! Yes!

hmm yes. Scott is like some rookie agent Derek is supposed to train. Like he's ever trained anyone before! He will be a terrible teacher! And Coulson is like, you'll figure it out (hopefully, just under his breath, although he knows Derek can hear him).

"Hopefully." XD

Stiles and Scott are still besties, so Derek is trying to train Scott, but he's constantly distracted by Stiles hanging around and looking fucking edible.

Maybe SHIELD got to him shortly after the fire, and they are aware he's damaged but this is part of his rehab as far as they are concerned,

not that they tell him they are building him a pack. So he's awkward and weird with talking (like his apologies are rubbing people's heads roughly like they are good dogs) and doesn't get people at all and Coulson is like, wow that techie Stiles is not being subtle, and Maria Hill comes in and is like, can you blame him though?

Derek has to be handled carefully. All the trust and concern but emotions kept under lock, revealed in small amounts.

Until there is Stiles.

Stiles doesn't politely request to be let into Derek's life. He just decides that's where he wants to be and barges on in. It's very disconcerting.

I just really want emotionally constipated (but for a reason) Derek doing good and not losing fights and messing up with his team but learning  
from it and growing and just going from not speaking with Stiles unless he has to to outright bickering and even with all that saving his life (each others' lives) without question... maybe even going beyond that.

Oh god like a scene where Stiles is having some personal issue, maybe with the things about his job he can't tell his dad or whatever, and Derek sort of... accidentally... ends up interfering without Stiles' knowledge. Like he runs into the dad and realizes and says things about Stiles being an asset etc... and implies heavily Stiles rarely goes out in the field etc... and Stiles finds out (and oh god his crush gets so much worse) and he asks Derek about it and Derek sort of unthinking, just remembering the feeling of love and family, answers that it's nothing he wouldn't do for any packmate.  
  
And Stiles is like, touched and completely crushed at the same time.

BECAUSE THEY ARE PACK AND PACK IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN DEREK'S LIFE, WHICH MEANS STILES IS IMPORTANT TO DEREK. He would spend days following Scott around, talking in circles about how that has to _mean_ something, right, except for how it doesn't, because Scott's pack too, and everyone knows Derek totally doesn't want to bone him. Oh man, what if Derek _never_ wants to bone Stiles? That would be the biggest tragedy of his life. D:

Scott loves him and all, but after two days, he's seriously considering throwing Stiles to Allison for 'combat training'.

And meanwhile Derek is happily eating cookies that Boyd baked for him while going over mission reports with Coulson.

Ooooh so like missions and danger and team building and slowly learning about each other, while Stiles tries to not only figure out pack but specifically what pack means to Derek. Harassing the others. Chasing down Coulson. Hey, do alphas ever bone someone in the pack?

Coulson eyebrow.

Okay bone is the wrong word I know. What I actually meant was something with more, cough, feeling behind it.

Coulson directing the conversation back to work over Stiles' sigh but then, as he's about to leave, Agent Hale does not bone anyone, with feeling or otherwise.  
  
What?

Something for you to think about.

(And Stiles, like, fully aware Derek has had to seduce, or at least charm people for cases)

Slow, gradual understanding that Derek spends most of his time with other people, but he never actually does anything that isn't 100% platonic or familial with them. It's like that portion of his life is completely cut off.

(Does Stiles know the actual circumstances for Derek losing his pack? I want to say no. That everyone knows a hunter gained Derek's trust and betrayed it to get to his family, but they don't know that she seduced him.)

This is Stiles. You know he would at least _consider_ that maybe Derek's asexual and genuinely isn't interested in sex with anyone, even though he can pretend for a mission. Cue more following Scott around while he talks his way through this thoughts until he decides that even if he never gets to has sex with Derek, he'd still like the chance to be with him.

And DUDE, that is kind of a super major realization for Stiles, because he knew he felt more for Derek than just boning, but he didn't realize he felt _that_ much more.

oh god yes that! Maybe a scene where he kind of says something to Derek along those lines. Maybe drunkenly? High on pain meds? Anyway and Derek is confused at first, for a while really. Mulling it over for days since he knows Stiles won't remember a thing. Realizing it means that though Stiles is attracted to him (and he knows he is, he can smell and see) he doesn't see Derek as just as a body.

Oh god. The slow awakening of Derek's libido. The realization that his pack feelings and trust for his team are entirely different from how he feels about Stiles. Or only a part of it.

Pain meds. I definitely vote pain meds. Heap all of the 'he likes me for me!' feels on top of Derek already feeling fiercely protective of this incredibly fragile human member of his pack. There's still blood under Derek's fingernails when Stiles gives him this loopy grin and says, "Your smile is my favorite thing in the entire world. I'd like to kiss it, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be totally happy with just looking at it for the rest of my life if you aren't down with that."

Oooooh god. Derek having a wet dream about Stiles, waking up in the middle of the night humping his mattress like he's fifteen.

haha And then just... uncertain as hell. There are things he *knows* but has no actual experience of. And he overthinks things. But always stupid things. He never thinks when putting himself in danger or protecting someone but emotional things... he keeps trying to think them out, make them make sense. Control them. And the more he does, the worse the dreams and the thoughts get.

Should he go out? Try to pick someone up? He could. But it would be a horrible, grit his teeth and bear it, encounter with someone he doesn't know or trust (and they don't smell like Stiles or even like safety) and he can't. And then all his guilt. I mean, feeling like a fifteen year old isn't exactly good for him, considering. What if he does something and it ends up hurting the pack/team? Or just hurting Stiles? Derek's emotions have gotten powerful wolves killed, imagine what they might do to a human?

He seriously considers letting Stiles continue under the misapprehension that Derek's asexual, because it would make things easier, but the idea of lying to a member of his pack, to _Stiles_ , hurts him right down to his core.

He makes it as far as going into a bar, but then he's just sitting there paralyzed at the bar with a bottle clutched in white fingers. Unfortunately (fortunately?) he picks a bar that a lot of SHIELD agents frequent, so it's not long before Coulson and Clint and Natasha walk in and rescue him from the people who have been trying to pick him up.

aahhh New! Coulson, the slightly kindler and gentler one, recognizing what's happening (having seen some of it in Clint and Natasha before) and sending them in to save him, only then ending up going in with them. It's the kind of thing that requires an authority figure to let Derek give himself permission.

I really just want Natasha pulling him into a booth and sandwiching him between her and Clint, so that he feels surrounded and protected while Coulson watches approvingly and orders them all a round of drinks.

The two of them letting him know they are part of the larger pack. That they have his back and trust him and he should trust himself.

Ultimately he's just going to have to talk to him. Or, meaning to talk to him. Screwing up his face and looking very fierce and grunting a few words that only leave Stiles more confused.

...Stiles should have to flirt or seduce someone in the field. Because of reasons. Or someone should show an interest in him while everything between him and Derek is so weird and up in the air.

Someone in SHIELD needs to hardcore try to win him over, but Stiles always just shrugs and laughs it off and says 'Nah, there's someone else, sorry.' Even though Derek's never really said, Stiles thinks he's made his intentions clear, and since Derek hasn't told him to fuck off, he's willing to hold out and take the time to prove to Derek that he doesn't _need_ sex to be committed to someone.

So... the delicious, slow process of trying to express himself to Stiles begins there in earnest. Uncertain, ambiguous gestures that nonetheless leave Stiles delighted. At least he and Derek are growing closer. Becoming true friends. But then the other agent after him should come in and also something that sets them all (rest of the pack included I think) further down the path of figuring out Derek's issues. Maybe not in detail, but enough. Stiles can get the rest later.

Something, some higher up who doesn't know Derek but who has read his file questioning his abilities to get close to a target considering his history and Derek stiffening. Coulson getting sharp, in his mild way. Stiles and Scott exchanging a look. The others in the team arranging themselves behind Derek without knowing why.

Some vindictive asshole with a little bit of clout who gets turned down by Stiles, realizes it's because of Derek, and digs into files that he shouldn't have access to?

And you know Derek wouldn't want his pack to find out about his past from someone else or by accident, and now that it's out there, it's going to come out sooner or later. He has to tell them. He _knows_ he has to tell them. But he's so afraid that they'll think less of him or reject him from their pack, even though he knows they're better than that.

He spends hours tying himself into nervous knots until Coulson sits him down, puts a heavy, comforting hand on the back of his neck to pin him in place, and tells him to just tell them. And that makes it easier, because his alpha has told him to tell, so it's an order that his alpha is now responsible for, and he feels centered by that.

*happy sigh* Derek was so never meant to lead. He's capable, in the right circumstances, but he was never a leader in that sense. Having an alpha makes things better.

Derek has read the files, the "public" ones on his team. They all have weaknesses. He knows that. Respects their histories. But it's different for a leader, especially with what he did. And he withdraws again, just before, and the mission is strained, there are complications, and he realizes he has to say something then, so they are all debriefed, ready to go collapse, and he orders them into some room at HQ and just... spits out the bare facts, looking over their heads at the wall, and then forcing himself to meet their eyes, so they will fully recognize how he has been guilty of such betrayal.  
  
The rest, the details, he doesn't mention. They aren't dumb. They'll guess the rest. His age. The most likely reason he would have acted as he did. He trusts them enough to know they won't speak of it (except for Stiles. But he can't look at Stiles. Not until the very end. When they are startled and quiet and trying to hide their shock from him as if he can't smell it. He looks at Stiles right when he dismisses them and then strides quickly away and vanishes before anyone--Stiles--can follow him.

Oh, baby. :( I want Stiles to show up at his door that night and give Derek all the personal space he usually tramples all over, and the first thing out of his mouth isn't an accusation or a reassuring platitude. It's a quiet, sad, "Can I hug you? Because you look like you need one."

And Derek holds himself back long enough that Stiles' expression starts to edge into regret over asking, and then he just kind of falls forward to clutch at Stiles and shake.

YEARS. YEARS of denied pack feelings to touch and be comforted and there's a lean little (not so little) human tentatively putting his arms around his back and suddenly Derek really does feel fifteen again, scared and alone even after SHIELD found him. Then Stiles tightens his arms and he smells so good, and somehow when Derek looks up again they are on the floor, Stiles against a wall, Derek smashed against him, and his face is hot and his throat thick and Stiles is kind of... scratching behind his ears. It should really not be okay. It's completely okay. Even if Derek does go tense when he realizes and Stiles pulls away and things go quiet again.

Stiles would break the mood though. Some terrible joke about legendary badass and scary Agent Hale with bed head and a growling stomach. And realizing his stomach is growling, that he must have held Stiles for over an hour, maybe longer. Absolutely not okay, even if he can vaguely recall his mother being held by his dad like that, when she'd been alpha.

Which is an even scarier thought.

So panic gets him up, but he's too tired to really freak out and anyway Stiles complains he's hungry too (he eats like a werewolf that one) and Derek did cry on him the way the SHIELD shrinks always wanted him to so Stiles deserves food and Derek wants to move so they go to some crappy diner and just eat and look/not look at each other.??

Maybe not a diner. Maybe Derek has a little kitchenette in his SHIELD quarters and he feels awkward as hell, but Stiles has given him something here, and the least he can do is give him a home cooked meal. It's nothing fancy, but it's something he learned as a kid standing on a stool next to his mother's hip, and as he starts putting it together, he thinks back to memories he hasn't let himself examine for years, and he slowly starts to tell Stiles about cooking with her in slow, halting sentences.

Maybe the SHIELD fridges are full of like, milk, eggs, bread, butter, and then nothing but MREs. Stiles like oh great, but whatever. Just being there is great.

Although I feel like... the rest of the team needs to be there. Maybe they have like... quarters that most of them use rather than get apartments outside of HQ (maybe they all saw Derek tense when they talk about finding places and so they put off doing it and it just never happens). and it's a central kitchenette area and the others start coming in and requesting food too and it's their way of saying they are still with him.

AW.

So he gets to be comforted AND take care of his pack by feeding them! Awww, Derek!

And after they eat, they all end up piled together on top of Derek on the couch, smothering him with love. Stiles is right up against his side, tucked up under his arm, and Derek feels so happy that he could burst, and he turns his head and lets his mouth rest against Stiles' temple in a not-quite-a-kiss.

He'd know they all researched it, in their way. The touching and everything. Which is embarrassing but he's in no mood to snarl at them and the touching feels wonderful and he can breathe in their trust and contentment and that's wonderful too. He's just... stunned at everything.

I don't care if it's stupid, I have literal tears in my eyes for Derek having a good bonding moment with a pack that loves him. HE DESERVES THAT.

He really does. He's bled for them and will bleed for them even if he's never said how much he cares about them. After a while they all get up one by one and go to bed/back to their rooms and he's back to being alone with Stiles. Which could be awkward. There really aren't words. But wolves are nonverbal and he's really hoping the fact that Derek is continuing to allow this much contact is enough for right now.

And then they fall asleep together on the couch? Y/y?

think so. Then again, Derek would need regrouping time. So he'd wake up and leave first.

Stiles would wake up and pout but also be okay with it. Because they totally fell asleep on each other.

He would pout, but he would also want some time, because this changes things and makes it even more delicate than if Derek _was_ asexual. He needs to regroup. It's important that he shows Derek that he's not going anywhere even if any kind of romantic relationship is off the table, but he doesn't want Derek to think he's not still interested if it is.

Meanwhile I bet they technically, barely, would be allowed to date. Maybe. Derek is the Supervisory Agent but Stiles is technically not a field agent. And Derek's team has always been different. It functions as a permanent pack, not like the usual team. Things are bound to get...intimate.

...hmm there should a mission that ends with Scott getting bitten to save his life or something. So now the team has two werewolves on it (one angry and full of issues about it but still mostly okay)

But anyway this means Coulson has already considered what might happen. He's read the books Derek recommended/the ones he mentioned the names of that he could remember that his family used to own. SHIELD knows quite a bit about werewolves now. Allowances have been considered ahead of time, long before Derek even considers making a move on Stiles/letting Stiles make a move on him.

The Peter storyline could still be a thing in this verse and Scott gets bitten when they go out in the field to deal with him. (And Peter DIES, because Peter needs to DIE.)

Even if it weren't technically allowed, Coulson would keep it quiet and do everything he could to keep them all together. Because Coulson is a good alpha who takes care of his people.

Yeah this is kindler, gentler, post-death Coulson. He is like, fuck this noise, Agent Hale deserves his mouthy techie.

Coulson does have a mouthy archer. He totally understands the impulses Derek is having. The confusion when one day when they are alone, out of nowhere, Derek just... leans in, kisses Stiles, then panics and flees.

Stiles stands there stunned for a minute, then does a fist pump and a happy dance. Would he immediately chase after Derek or give Derek his space and let Derek come to him? (Not radio silence or anything; he'd at least send him a text or an email that says 'FYI, I am totally down with the kissing. You can totally do that whenever.')

Probably finally get his butt in gear and chase after him, only to find him with Coulson and the team prepping for something so... not the time.

But trying to like, give him smoldering looks. He can totally smolder. Scott like, dude what are you doing? Lydia hiss-asking if Stiles was sick or something.

Oh god, Stiles trying Blue Steel on Derek while everyone else watches with confusion. XD

Derek mesmerized momentarily and then focusing back on work. But like, a second before they have to go their separate ways to get to work, Derek passing by him, snagging onto that pleased scent and relaxing enough to press Stiles somewhere private?

Smell him for a moment?

Derek would totally develop the habit of grabbing Stiles around the waist, tucking his nose back behind Stiles' ear, inhaling deeply, and then disengaging before Stiles can actually react.

haha like the kiss never happened but it's cool now that Derek just sniffs him before either of them leaves to go someplace. And it is, it's totally cool, but also confusing. Like, how long has Derek wanted that to happen? And what does Stiles smell like? And does Derek who isn't afraid of anything really afraid that something will happen to Stiles if he leaves HQ to go see a movie with Scott? And why no kissing already because kissing seems to be a thing and yet not a thing?

"Kisses, Derek. I'm not saying I _need_ kisses, but they happened once and I'm not opposed to them happening again. So, kisses. Why no sugar for your sugar?"

Oh god. at which point it's definitely a thing between them. Like a dare waiting for an answer. And he's right. Derek doesn't get to keep sniffing (and not subtly scent-marking) Stiles if he doesn't also sit down to discuss the feelings between them. But the last time Derek kissed someone, and meant it, he was a kid. The impulsive kiss hardly counts (he thinks) and really he shouldn't worry because Stiles has already thought about his lack of experience and everything but Derek either doesn't realize that or doesn't want to think about.

"Okay," Stiles says, slowly scooting closer to him on the couch. "So maybe you're not ready to kiss me." And hand lands on Derek's knee and slowly slides halfway up his thigh, stopping just before it travels out of his comfort zone for what they're doing. "But can I kiss you?"

Are they in private or public space? I need to know! Stiles laid a trap but it's a pretty open trap for all that it;s there. Still, Derek can get away. Move back. If he wants to.

He just really doesn't want to.

Private space. Either Derek's space to give him home field advantage or Stiles' so that Derek can easily leave if he wants.

Stiles' place then. Meaning it's more obvious why Stiles invites him in but all the more encouraging when Derek steps inside.

"Anything you want, and nothing more," Stiles says. His head is bowed and he's looking up at Derek through his eyelashes. "Absolutely nothing you don't tell me you're okay with."

"Stiles," Derek rasps.

"I'm so damn serious about you, ya know. Even if you're never ready for anything more than the sniffing, I'm not going anywhere. But have a heart and tell me. Please."

It's the please that breaks Derek, and he still can't do it, can't bring himself to close that last small distance between them, but he can say a choked, "Yes, you can."

Derek has to make little sounds he is clearly trying not to make and they are barely touching, barely even kissing, but it feels amazing and Stiles smells  
so good and it's been a while so he puts a hand down over his dick, over his pants, and exhales roughly with his eyes closed. He has no idea what he looks like right then other than to think he must look desperate and pathetic. And he looks desperate all right but pathetic is not a word Stiles would use. More like, half a second from begging Stiles to either make him come or to turn around and not watch when he does anyway.

Stiles would be so turned on and happy, omg. But he'd want to be so, so careful with Derek. He wants him to be comfortable, to know that he's safe with Stiles, that Stiles would never, ever hurt him. So it's all soft, barely there kisses and gentle touches of his fingertips to Derek's cheeks and jaw and neck and whispers of how amazing Derek is, how beautiful he is, how much Stiles loves him.

Have they said the L word yet? OOPS, CAT'S OUT OF THE BAG.

ha. The thing is, I bet Derek knows that. I mean, scents, whatever. He's not just great at believing it or saying it or talking about. But a part of him knows Stiles loves him. The part that makes him stay as still as he can while Stiles touches him. Above the waist. Gently, but with the intent of getting Derek off or whatever Derek is comfortable with. And it feels good, basking in that with his eyes closed, like dozing in the sun in wolf form. He doesn't think he deserves it but Stiles does. And he wants it bad enough to ask for it. Startled, rough, a question in the name, "Stiles?" one hand grabbing tightly at Stiles' shoulder before he guides his face there and inhales and waits. "I want..." and Stiles' hand settles over his in his lap.

Stiles still wouldn't touch him, not that first night, but he'd guide Derek's hand and let Derek breathe in his scent while Stiles presses kisses to whatever parts of Derek that he can reach. And it's enough. It's more than enough.

Derek all embarrassed after he comes (in his pants oh my *god*) even if they both had known it would happen. But Stiles is fucking ecstatic. Kissing across his face. "So hot. So good. You did so good." and okay Derek isn't a dog. He doesn't need the praise. He's not really fighting it though. Just mutters, "I did well," pointedly, and feels stupid in a good way when Stiles laughs and calls him a comma-fucker--a phrase they picked up on a mission with a Finnish agent.  


Stiles hasn't come though. And he wants to, even if he eases his hips away after a moment and tries to play it off.  
  
hmm he has training. And (distant) experience. Would he feel insecure about trying to make Stiles come? Hesitate to offer? End up face to Stiles' neck while Stiles moans and jacks himself?

...  
  
...

...

What if he asks Stiles if he can watch? Because you know he's smelled Stiles after he's jerked off, has heard him muffled through walls, but he's never seen, and he's thought about that _a lot._

Maybe just inhaling all that lovely turned on Stiles-scent and staring down at the same time, his mouth falling open without his awareness. Stiles' whole body in motion, his breath hitching, his lips wet as he licks them and Derek has to stop to study that too, and his blush because for all his talk Stiles is a little embarrassed about this. Putting on a show. No one has ever thought of him as a show, a sexy time show. Maybe he dares, leans in, licks across Stiles' mouth before returning to pant at his shoulder. Maybe Stiles makes an obscenely hungry sound and keeps his mouth open. Maybe Derek grips his shoulder a little bit tighter.

You know Derek wants to taste him. Is desperate for it. He's not ready to blow Stiles yet, doesn't quite trust himself to touch him, but when Stiles finally shudders and comes, he takes his hand and licks it clean while Stiles gawks at him.

haha Breathless and wide-eyed. "To be clear, you were scared to kiss me but licking my jizz off my hand is okay?" kind of dazed and so pleased Derek only feels slightly embarrassed. He gives a shrug, the one Stiles and Scott and the rest of the team used to call his "werewolves" shrug.

That's the moment though. The moment Derek remembers the past. What could happen now. The moment he tenses again despite everything.

Stiles just smiles, though, and jokingly grumbles ' _werewolves'_ and leans up to lick Derek's nose.

Super ultra casual...I've got nothing against cuddles, as long as I can get up to pee when I need to. Maybe grab a drink. Remote's over there, can you reach it?

Derek pausing, then getting it. You have terrible taste in tv shows.

Pfft. Says the guy I caught watching The Bachelor in that one waiting room in Berlin.  
  
The dubbing was distracting.

Whatever. You didn't even get up for coffee until you saw who got the rose.

And Derek is not being kicked out or made to feel wrong inside the way he always had when he and Kate were done. Everything is the same between them except for the lingering scent of their arousal and come and the slide of Stiles' eyes over to him as if he can't believe what he's seeing.

I WANT TO SAY SOMETHING ABOUT DEREK FINALLY FALLING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN CATCH HIM, BUT THAT MIGHT BE TOO CHEESY EVEN FOR THESE DORKS.

MY BABIES AND THEIR FEELINGS!

And then of course some case needs to happen where they fight over something, one of them risking his life most likely, and Derek really doesn't know what to do, he's never dated as an adult, and asking Coulson on this particular issue seems wrong, because it's a pack issue but it's also a Stiles issue.

So he ends up back at that bar and this time Clint alone appears, injured, obviously taking time off to heal. And maybe gives drunken, bad, terrible, advice. Or something.

Yes, Clint! (Coulson totally sent him. "You're on medical leave, you have time. Go talk to my werewolf and make him feel better about his relationship with the chatty one.")

Clint doesn't really do 'advice' so much as 'get you super drunk and then drop you off with your significant other'.

Slurred. "Why they alwaysgottahave so much feelings anyway? Hey doesthat... do you smell feelings? Thats gotta suck, being angry and still smelling how much he loves you and worries about you"  
  
and Derek sort of jolts. Because wow. He's an idiot.

Aww, accidentally helpful Clint! :D

He stumbles back to Stiles and points a finger at him when he tries to talk. Just pushes past him to collapse on the couch, and says, "You worry about me, and I'm not used to that."

Stiles off guard but still angry? Oh yeah,big bad alpha wolf, he can protect himself and half the world, he doesn't stop to think about how I might--wait, what? then recovering. (Oh god, in front of someone. Maybe Allison or Lydia, who quickly vanish) Have you been in a bar? I thought you couldn't get drunk. Wait, no that is not what we are talking about!

And Derek is kind of pretty damn drunk, but this is important and Stiles isn't _getting it_. He carefully gets back on his feet and tries his hardest not to slur when he says, "I'm not _used_ to someone worrying. It's been a long time since there's _been_ anyone to worry."

That makes Stiles freeze, and he suddenly smells so sharply sad that Derek staggers forward to grip his shoulders and make shushing noises at him.

Derek had to drink like half the damn bar and it's already getting easier to think which is good and bad because thinking about Stiles hurting makes him whine against his throat. (Aw, drunken shushing noises.) They've made out exactly once and already they're fighting and it's his fault and he hates it.

(Drunken shushing noises are adorable! Truth!)  
  
And then Stiles (lightly) punches his arm and calls him an asshole. Of course he was worried. He's allowed to worry. It's a thing people do when they care and Derek can just deal with it. And oh. Oh.

(Stiles is like a wolf sometimes. His love is fierce. It hurts and it's relentless and Stiles pushes him down and sits on top of him and just glares at him for a while until Derek's drunken adoration of his face turns his frown into one of confusion.)

Derek can't say 'I love you' yet, doesn't know how long it'll be before those words stop cutting his throat like knives, but he can say 'I worry about you too' and hope that Stiles gets it.

Stiles blinking and pleased at the articulation and then sarcastic and the asshole he's always been (just like Derek really). Yeah I know you worry about me, jerk. I know we fought a lot when I joined this team because I thought you didn't respect my field skills--shut up I have them. (Even though Derek hasn't done anything but draw his eyebrows together). But I get it. I got it a long time ago. You worry about me. About everyone. But especially about me.

Softer.

I know. I worry especially about you too.

And then kisses! Slow, drunken kisses! Stiles doesn't let it get too far, because Derek's still kind of drunk and Stiles is a gentleman, but there are kisses that lead to Derek following Stiles back to his bed and them spooning up together under the covers.

Spooning! Derek is the little spoon until he gets too hot!

Derek almost always prefers to be the little spoon, except when Stiles is hurt or has worried him. Then he wants to be the big spoon so that he can cling to Stiles and breathe in his scent.

There should be a scene too where Stiles messes up, because no one has ever actually wanted to long term date before and though he has his parents' marriage as a guide, he really doesn't know what he's doing either. And dating a coworker, in jobs like theirs, stress.

Also he kind of overreacts when Derek hints that he's ready for Stiles to fuck him instead of the other way around because he wasn't expecting it and maybe it didn't come out of his mouth right and Derek got shy about it again and that didn't help, because nervous Agent Hale still freaks Stiles out a bit.

No, I DEFINITELY agree. But I can see Stiles having been that guy who seems to default to getting fucked, so when Derek brings it up, he initial reaction is '...but _why_?' Like, is Derek not _happy_ fucking Stiles? Everyone else has seemed to be, but were they faking?

Like, alpha wolf! Squinting at him and then swatting his chest. Yeah right, Derek. Hilarious. Realizing a second too late that Derek doesn't make direct requests in bed unless he really wants something because he's afraid of rejection.

Aaaand Stiles just accidentally rejected him. Great. And the walls are back up. Even better. Fuck his life.

He tries to apologize, but everything comes out wrong, and Derek is getting out of bed and getting _dressed_ , he's _leaving_.

Something Stiles (and the rest of the team) is starting to learn about pack dynamics is that when Derek is upset, everyone gets upset and on edge. And now they all expect him to fix it (unless Coulson is there. Whatever Coulson and Derek do in their debriefings usually lead to a much calmer Derek.) Now Derek is fairly bristling and he's skittish about anyone touching him again and it's Stiles' fault and Derek keeps disappearing from the places where Stiles could normally find him alone.

He finally corners him in the gym after nearly a week. He's not alone, but Stiles is past the point of caring. Derek can't just do this. He can't just shut Stiles out every time he fucks up, because Stiles is human and that's something he's guaranteed to do, and when it happens, Derek needs to _talk_ to him. He tells Derek that, his voice getting louder and louder with every word, and everyone else in the gym look a mixture of uncomfortable and curious.

Derek just looks blank, the way he had those first few awful weeks when Stiles had first joined the team and it was obvious that Derek didn't trust him yet.

"Humans say a lot of things they don't mean." It hurts and it's infuriating because he knows Derek can smell the truth, hear his heartbeat. He doesn't view people like that except apparently he does. Stiles kind of loses it and snarls in Derek's face, like an animal, but what the fuck ever. "You think I don't mean this? Who's the liar now? You know exactly how I feel." and voice softer but no less angry, getting closer, " You think I don't want to fuck you? Listen to my heart now while I think about it." He doesn't want to be cruel but sometimes werewolves don't start to heal unless you jumpstart them with more pain. "Did her heart ever beat like that for you?"

Derek flinching but accepting Stiles' hand resting against his face, his neck. "I didn't mean to doubt you. I was surprised. That's all." Pause. "Asshole."

Clint and Coulson in an observation room. Coulson sighs. Clint glances at him. That shit is fucking beautiful.

Awwwww, their stupid, stupid boys being slightly less stupid than usual. <3 Totally fucking beautiful.

And Derek and Stiles celebrate by going back to one of their rooms and fucking! (And then talking, because they really do need some ground rules so that Derek doesn't run away and hide the next time Stiles fucks up.)

Right. And then.. idk how it would end. I guess like that. Only a smaller moment later, with the team, and whatever compromise they've reached where fieldwork for Stiles is required and Derek won't be with him, and Derek does his usual private sniffy time as if everyone doesn't know about him and Stiles. And Stiles seems okay with it but then before he heads out he pulls back in and does something immature and awesome like hugging Derek and licking up the side of his neck in front of everybody like he's the last piece of pizza. "Mine." Announcing casually (Derek knows it's not casual at all) and then saunters off.

Derek left to frown impassively at the rest of his team, ignoring their slow grins. Smiling to himself only after he turns around.

Yes yes yes! Because if Derek's allowed to publicly claim like that, then so is Stiles.

(If only he hadn't done it with Fury in the room, Coulson thinks in despair.)

That's Stiles though, taking no chances. Director Fury can witness. The ultimate of Derek's alphas (Stiles has Derek figured out now. Mostly.)

And then Derek can just be all pleased with his pack and his mate and aw.

**Author's Note:**

> [Coffeebuddha on Tumblr.](http://coffeebuddha.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Rispacooper on Tumblr.](http://thealmightyris.tumblr.com/)


End file.
